Bathwater
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Randy Orton introduces his girlfriend to WEE. She adjusts to a life she isn't quite comfortable with. Or is it the man she loves that she is uncomfortable with?


Bathwater

_"But I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_Love to think that you couldn't love another_

_I can't help it...you're my kind of man"_

by Alice N. Wonderland

"What am I really doing here?" Desirée asks herself as she pulls on her black boy style panties. "I write angles...how did I ever get talked into..." she slips the heavy WWE championship belt around her waist. "...this?"

Desirée stares at herself in the mirror. It wasn't long ago that she was just a secretary for a law firm who enjoyed writing fanfiction online about her love of WWE's eye candy i.e. Superstars. She gained a following after 83 chapters of an Undertaker/Jeff Hardy fic, then came the offer from Vince McMahan to work on angles. She was comfortable with that which brings her to now...and him. Who you ask?

As Desirée pulls on her tube top someone knocks on the door as if on cue. She opens the door and it's Randy.

"Desi are you ready?"

"Y-y-yeah... think I could show any more skin than this?"

She looks fantastic in a black tube top that says "RKO". The Belt is the gimmick as it looks like she's wearing nothing underneath, but wardrobe has syled her with boystyle panty trunks and knee high sneakers.

"Showtime. Dogdammit woman you look good!!!"

Desirée smiles, as she walks past Randy, he can't help but admire the view.

"Such gravy... I oughta sop you up with a biscuit you look so good!"

Desirée leads as they walk towards the ramp to the stage. They stand there for a while. Randy can tell she's a little nervous and leans in and pecks her on the neck, "You're gonna be fine baby. I'm here with you."

Desirée takes a deep breath as they stip up to the curtain and she smiles nice and big and nods to Jon to start her music.

Little Kim's "The Jump Off" comes up blaring in the arena and Desirée struts down the ramp slightly ahead of Randy. She's totally got her game on as the crowd get's louder and louder.

"New York's finest, escorted by the champ Randy Orton-- Brooke Lynn." Announces Lillian. Randy holds the ropes as Desirée gets in the ring and struts around and poses. She walks over to Randy and takes off his belt and gives it to him along with a long drawn out kiss.

Trish's music comes out and she runs out to the ring and pounces on Brooke Lynn.

Brooke Lynn is taken by surprise and knocked to the ground. Trish approaches her and is kicked in the gut by Brooke Lynn. Desirée remembers everything Jackie taught her in "camp" and over powers Trish with terrible blows and takes her out getting the 1-2-3 with a moonsault. That's not all she get's she also gets her own belt as she wins the title from Trish who is fuming mad.

Later that night Desirée is getting out of the shower in her hotel room she puts conditioner through her long brunette hair then walks out into the sitting area where Randy sits watching the late show. She sits on his lap and kisses him tenderly. Looking into his blue eyes she sees a 24 year old kid with his life ahead of him. She wonders if when he looks back at her she sees what she knows is true. What makes this "kid" want to be with this 34 year old woman.

_"I'm old enough to be his.... older sister" _Thinks Desirée

"Hmm let's go to bed." Randy says picking her up and carrying her into the next room.

That night as for the past three months, they made love and Randy held her close to him through the night. Their romance began long before this moment. In fact it started at the Fan Fiction gathering with a lot of flirting on Randy's part as he practically begged her to write a fan fic about him.

"I'm perfect for fan fiction, come on you mean you can write about an IM from Jeff Hardy, but not about me..."

He was so hott and Desirée couldn't resist. They stayed in touch over the next couple of months and as Desirée's hot new story about Randy became more popular than the "Tug on Taker's Heart". Randy even took her out on a date when WEE came to the Staple center. He told her how he can't keep her off his mind and wants to see more of her. She said how that could be a problem with him constantly on the road.

"If there's something you want, you'll move heaven and earth to get it" Said Randy before kissing Desirée for the first time.

The long distance calls got harder and harder as the weeks went by. They talked every night and e mailed all the time. Desirée even flew out to see Randy on the road, but the relationship as young as it was began to take a toll.

Randy talked to Vince about hiring Desirée to write angles and she agreed as long as she could co write with her good friend April. Vince agreed and Desirée was so happy to be with Randy.

_More to come !!! Stay tuned!!!!!_


End file.
